1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of animals, and to the particular field of mobile animal carriers for pets.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many people have pets and most of these pets must be exercised at least once in a while. Often, people like to include the pet in their own exercise period, which may include, for example, a walk around a neighborhood lake. A common problem with some pets is that they eagerly begin an exercise period, such as a walk, but after some period tire and stop. This may require the owner to carry a small pet for some distance. At the least, this might be an annoyance for the owner. Other pets, for various reasons, may wish to get out but cannot walk well enough to be efficient. For example, larger pets that may have common hip problems are left at home instead of accompanying the owner on a pleasant walk when both the owner and pet would benefit.
Furthermore, some pets simply enjoy riding in a vehicle, and some pet owners enjoy taking their pet on errands such as to a store or the like. In some cases, the pet simply enjoys getting out with the owner and the owner simply enjoys taking the pet with them, for whatever reason. In some of these cases, it may not be convenient for the pet to walk, and the owner may want to transport the pet in a vehicle, other than an automobile or a bicycle. Moreover, after arriving at a destination by vehicle, or even airplane, the owner may wish to transport the pet in a mobile carrier that also fits going through standard size doorways.
Therefore, there is a need for a means to transport a pet with minimal inconvenience to the owner and which is comfortable for the pet.
While the art contains many examples of pet carriers, the presently-available devices have several drawbacks. Many of these devices are comparable to a cage, and not comfortable or enjoyable for the pet. For example, the size of the carrier may be too confining for some pets and does not allow the pet to appreciate the environment. Still further, the pet may be exposed to sunlight or insects during the ride, thereby making the pet uncomfortable. Still further, many of these devices are not easily cleaned. Even the cleanest of pets may shed its hair, and the shedding should be cleaned from any carrier on a routine basis. Still further, the devices may not easily go in and out of buildings where the owner may be able to take its pet.
Therefore, there is a need for a means to transport a pet and which is comfortable for the pet of various sizes, and which can be easily cleaned and which is easily manageable for the owner.
Still further, some pet carriers are bulky and take up a great deal of space when not in use. These carriers may also be bulky and difficult to transport. This is an especially onerous problem if the pet gets out of the carrier and wishes to walk on its own, thus leaving the owner to control the pet while also dealing with an empty and cumbersome carrier.
Therefore, there is a need for a means to transport a pet which is easily and conveniently stored and transported and which is easy to set up so the owner is not dissuaded from using the carrier.
Still further, depending on the weather, a pet carrier may be uncomfortable for one condition and very comfortable for others. For example, if the pet carrier is used in a situation where there are insects, such as in the woods, it will be advantageous if some form of netting could be used on the carrier; however, if there are no insects expected and the pet is a well-behaved pet, it will be advantageous to keep as much ventilation as possible and netting may interfere with such ventilation. Therefore, in the later-mentioned situation, netting may not always be desirable.
Therefore, there is a need for a means to transport a pet and which is versatile.
Many pet owners have more than one pet and the size of the pets vary. If these pets are taken for a walk, it is difficult to get all of the pets in a single carrier. In some cases, the pets will not sit still if more than one pet is in a single carrier. In such instances, using a common carrier is not possible, even if it is desirable. However, in some cases, pets will sit still and comfortably if more than one pet is in a single carrier, provided that the carrier is comfortable. For larger pets, it may be desirable to have only one pet in the carrier.
Therefore, there is a need for a means to transport a pet which can be adapted to use with one or more smaller pets , and can also be adaptable and accessible for larger pets.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a means to transport a pet.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mobile means to transport a pet and which is comfortable for the pet, which allows the pet to appreciate the environment, and which can be easily cleaned.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a means to transport a pet which is easily and conveniently stored in the collapsed form, transported in a vehicle, and then easily set up.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a means to transport a pet which can be adapted to use with one or more pets of varying sizes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a means to transport a pet which is safe and is well-constructed thereby avoiding injury to pets when in use.
These, and other, objects are achieved by a pet carrier which comprises a collapsible frame having a mesh basket thereon, a seating element thereon, a plurality of spaced apart panels and a plurality of wheels; a harness unit which includes a first strap connected at one end thereof to the frame and having a second end, a second strap connected at one end thereof to the frame and having a second end, a first body-encircling belt connected to the first strap between the first end of the first strap and the second end of the first strap and which is also connected to the second end of the second strap, the first body-encircling belt being located adjacent to the seating element and having a buckle thereon, a second body-encircling belt connected to the second strap between the first end of the second strap and the second end of the second strap and which is also connected to the second end of the first strap, the second body-encircling belt being located adjacent to the seating element and having a buckle thereon, the second body-encircling belt being located immediately adjacent to the first body-encircling belt to be in side-by-side position with the first body-encircling belt, the body-encircling belts are both formed of flexible material that ensures comfort for the pet, and are connected together so the belts are securely fastened to the carrier and which belts may be flattened and moved off to the side of the carrier in instances where the pet is well-trained and content to sit in the carrier without using the harness; a pad removably mounted on the seating element of the frame; a sun shade unit mounted on the frame to be movable between a first position uncovering the seating element and a second position covering the seating element; a plurality of fastener units which are adapted to releasably couple the sun shade unit to the frame when the sun shade unit is in the second position; and a brake unit on at least one, preferably two, of the wheels.
The pet carrier embodying the present invention is thus very easy to use and is quite versatile. The pet carrier has pad which is removably located in the carrier and which can be easily removed and washed. Accessories such as insect or mesh netting, or the like, can be easily added to make the carrier as comfortable as possible for the pets being transported in the carrier, and/or the netting serves as a barrier in the event the owner has the pet in circumstances where he does not want the pet easily accessible to, for example, the hands of curious children.
Still further, as mentioned above, the pet carrier embodying the present invention has a safety belt strap. The safety belt strap has two side-by-side body-encircling belts that are flexible so different size pets can be accommodated in a comfortable, yet secure, manner. In this manner, more than one pet can be easily accommodated in a manner that will inhibit activities that may be disturbing to the owner or to the other pet. Also, the pets will be restrained so they will not be able to jump out of the carrier. In fact, it may even be considered that the pets are on a leash.